


Kerberos

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hyppysellinen fluffia ja ahdistusangstia, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: He ovat saapuneet Kerberoksen kiertoradalle ja Shiroa ahdistaa.





	Kerberos

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro ja Matt ovat itselleni hieman vieraampia hahmoja, mutta halusin silti kirjoittaa heistä jotain pientä! Mattin oikea ikä on suuri kysymysmerkki, mutta ajattelin hänen olevan tässä muutaman pari vuotta Shiroa nuorempi.

On päiviä, kun avaruussukkula tuntuu liian ahtaalta. Päiviä, joina Shiro ajattelee, että oli virhe lähteä Kerberokselle. He ovat matkanneet kohti Plutoa ja yhtä sen kuista jo kohta kolme viikkoa, ja sukkula on käynyt Shirolle liian tutuksi. Hän tietää sen jokaisen nurkan ja kolon kuin oman kehonsa, ja se ahdistaa häntä. Alumiiniseinät ovat paljaat ja värittömät ja liian lähellä toisiaan. Joskus Shiro herää yöllä hiestä märkänä painajaisiin, joissa ne painuvat kasaan ja puristavat hänet hengiltä. Hengittäminen on vaikeaa: hän kaipaa iholleen aikaisten aamujen kirpeyttä, ei kierrätettyä ilmaa, joka tuntuu paksulta keuhkoissa, vaikka ilman kaasutasot ovatkin normaalit. Hän tarjoutuu usein huoltamaan sukkulan ulkorakenteita vain päästäkseen edes hetkeksi pois, mutta avaruuden loputon tyhjyys tuntuu sukkulaakin ahdistavammalta.  
  
Tänään on yksi näistä päivistä.  
  
Shiro makaa kerrospunkan yläpedillä ja tökkii ilmassa kelluvaa stressipalloa. Samuel Holt on sammuttanut painovoimageneraattorin viikoittaisen huollon ajaksi. Shiro tarjosi Holtille apuaan, mutta tämä kielsi häntä rehkimästä liikaa: he saapuivat eilen Kerberoksen kiertoradalle ja huomenna mission haasteellisin osuus on viimein edessä. Laskeutuminen. Shiroa ei jännitä, ei häntä ainakaan pitäisi, mutta hänen vatsansa on silti sekaisin ja ihon alla pistelee epämukavasti. Hän ei halua ajatella jokaista asiaa, joka laskun aikana saattaa mennä pieleen. Ei vielä.  
  
Matt makaa viereisellä pedillä silmät ummessa ja kuuntelee äänikirjaa. Hän näyttää nukahtaneen, mutta Shiro tuntee hänet tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen, ettei hän oikeasti nuku. Onhan aamuherätyksestäkin kulunut vasta muutama tunti. Shiro sulkee stressipallon nyrkkiinsä ja kääntyy kyljelleen.  
  
”Matt”, hän kutsuu, muttei saa vastausta.  
  
”Matthew”, hän sanoo kovempaa ja, jäädessään taas huomiotta, heittää pallon laiskasti Mattin suuntaan. Se osuu Mattin poskeen, kimpoaa takaisin ja jää kellumaan heidän petiensä väliin. Matt räpyttelee silmänsä auki ja nostaa toisen kuulokkeen pois korvaltaan.  
  
”Mitä nyt?”  
  
Shiro kierähtää takaisin selälleen ja ristii kädet päänsä alle. ”Ei mitään.”  
  
Matt riisuu kuulokkeet ja kurottaa ne päänsä taakse yöpöydälle. Hän tuntee Shiron tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen, ettei kyseessä ole todella ”ei mitään”.  
  
”Eikö isä suostunut ottamaan sua mukaansa?” Matt kysyy ja hymyilee vinosti.  
  
”Ei”, Shiro huokaisee.  
  
”En ihmettele”, Matt sanoo. Hän venyttelee makeasti. ”Isällä on ollut hermot kireällä laskun takia. Mutta se menee varmasti pian ohi. Viimeistään sitten, kun olemme turvallisesti Kerberoksen pinnalla.”  
  
Shiro hymisee myötäillen. Holt on vaikuttanut hermostuneelta viime päivinä ja olisi todellinen emävale väittää, etteikö se olisi tarttunut myös häneen. Tunne on uusi ja epätoivottu; hän on aina ollut se, joka on pitänyt päänsä kylmänä tiukimmissakin tilanteissa.  
  
”Entä sinä?” Shiro kysyy. ”Jännittääkö sinua huominen?”  
  
”Ei oikeastaan”, Matt sanoo, ”sä olet hyvä pilotti, Shiro. Luotan, että viet meidät turvallisesti alas.”  
  
”Sitä paitsi”, Matt jatkaa ja nousee istumaan, ”en usko, että se tulee olemaan yhtään sen vaikeampaa kuin simulaattorissakaan. Kaikki menee varmasti laskelmien mukaan.”  
  
”Et voi olla noin huoleton”, Shiro toruu, ”kaikki menee harvoin yhtä sulavasti kuin simulaattorissa.”  
  
Matt tuhahtaa ja pudistaa päätään. Hän kuitenkin hymyilee. ”En tiennyt, että olet noin kova pessimisti.”  
  
Shiro hengähtää ja haroo tukkaansa. ”Anteeksi. Kai minullakin sitten on hermot vähän kireällä.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Matt sanoo ja ponnistaa seinästä vauhtia. Hän kelluu ilman halki Shiron pedin laidalle ja jää siihen istumaan. Hän heiluttelee jalkojaan ilmassa ja potkaisee stressipallon vahingossa vastapäiseen seinään.  
  
”Mitä Keithille kuuluu?” Matt kysyy hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. ”Eikö hän eilen lähettänytkin sulle jotain viestiä?”  
  
”Joo”, Shiro nyökkää, ”Keithillä menee ihan hyvin, uskoisin. Hänellä on ollut pientä kähmää komentaja Iversonin kanssa. Jotain kurinpitoon liittyvää.”  
  
”Eikö meillä kaikilla?” Matt naurahtaa. ”Se mies on oikea sika.”  
  
Shirokin nauraa. ”Niin kai sitten.”  
  
Matt lykkii hänet lähemmäs seinää ja änkeää hänen viereensä makaamaan. Shiro ojentaa toisen kätensä Mattin pään alle.  
  
”Mä lähetin eilen Katielle viestiä”, Matt sanoo, ”hän on vieläkin näreissään, ettei päässyt mukaan.”  
  
”Kyllä Katie siitä vielä leppyy”, Shiro vakuuttaa. Hän upottaa sormensa Mattin paksuun tukkaan ja hieroo tämän päänahkaa. Matt hengittää syvään, nojaa lähemmäksi ja näpertää laiskasti hänen paidanhelmaansa. Shiro ojentaa Mattin huulille lyhyen suudelman. Se tuntuu hyvältä, miltei lämpimältä kihelmöinniltä huulilla ja poskipäillä. Pienessä sukkulassa saa harvoin olla kahden ja edelliskerrasta on jo aikaa. Matt kallistaa päätään suudelmaan ja vetää Shiroa lähemmäksi, eikä hän malta lopettaa edes silloin, kun Shiro on jo vetäytymässä pois.  
  
”Meillä on vielä hetki aikaa”, Matt kuiskaa ja nykii Shiron paidanhelmaa ylemmäs, ”me ehditään kyllä.”  
  
Mattin sormet ovat viileät ja saavat Shiron ihon nousemaan kananlihalle. Mutta vaikka Shiro haluaa Mattia aivan yhtä lailla, hän kuitenkin pudistaa päätään ja nousee istumaan. Holt viettää päivänsä usein ohjaamossa tai laboratoriossa, mutta Shiro ei halua ottaa riskiä tulla yllätetyksi.  
  
Painovoimageneraattorin taustahumina täyttää hiljaisuuden. Stressipallo tippuu lattialle ja pomppii Holtin pedin alle. Matt huokaisee pettyneenä ja nousee itsekin.  
  
”Keittiössä on varmaan vielä kahvinjämiä”, Shiro sanoo.  
  
Matt nyrpistää nenäänsä. ”Et voi todella sanoa sitä litkua kahviksi.”  
  
Shiro hymyilee ja suukottaa Mattin suupieltä pikaisesti. ”Kun pääsemme takaisin kotiin, ensimmäiset kahvit menevät minun piikkiini.”  
  
”Sovittu”, Matt hymyilee ja suukottaa häntä takaisin – ja suukottaa vielä kahdesti, ennen kuin malttaa hypätä sängyltä alas.  
  
Shiro katsoo Mattin yli ikkunasta ulos. Kerberos odottaa heidän allaan suurena ja sinisenä.  _Vielä viisi viikkoa_ , Shiro ajattelee ja seuraa Mattin esimerkkiä. Vielä viisi viikkoa ja he pääsevät takaisin kotiin. Siellä heillä on aikaa tehdä kaikki ne asiat, joita he täällä haluaisivat mutteivät pysty tehdä.  
  
_Jos kaikki menee suunnitelmien mukaan._  
  
Shiron on äkkiä vaikea olla.  
  
”Tuletko?” Matt kysyy ja nakkaa päätään oven suuntaan. Shiro nyökkää. Hän pakottaa ahdistuksen pois mielestään varastamalla Mattilta vielä yhden suudelman, ennen kuin Holt tulee takaisin.


End file.
